[Same project as 1310&1316]. One of the approaches to the treatment of psoriasis is via the anti-proliferative and pro-differentiative activities of Vitamin D analogs or metabolites. The usefulness of this approach has been partially validated by the recent introduction by Bristol-Myers Squibb of calcipotriene, an effective topical treatment for psoriasis.